


i think you're my best friend

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Nursery Rhymes, Stevidot, but its cute, but not romantic - Freeform, hmmm, just tagging it bc they're in it lol, this is so pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: steven shows peridot a nursery rhyme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> had this in my drafts for a while. this will probs be pretty unsuccessful since it's lowkey boring, but i thought it might be cute. enjoy!!
> 
> so many of my titles begin with 'i' im so sorry ugh

"one, two, buckle my shoe; three, four, knock at the door--? what is this nonsense?"

"it's a nursery rhyme, peridot," steven chuckled. "it's for little kids and stuff."

"how does talk about footwear appeal to people?" peridot questioned, scrolling down on her tablet and reading the rest of the words. she was lying on the floor of the barn on her stomach, her legs in the air, slightly swaying. steven was sitting in front of her with his legs crossed.

the boy smiled and shook his head, "it's sorta to help them learn how to count."  
  
peridot raised her brow. so small humans didn't know how to count when they were formed? she thought it was just a born skill... "huh."  
  
she had flew out of the ground, already packed with the information she needed for her current job. counting was already something she had in her brain, so was talking, and walking... she didn't need to be trained like the small, and even more-than-usual primitive humans.  
  
"is that the rhyme you used to learn to count?" the green gem asked.

"yeah. my dad would say it with me when i was little," steven answered.

"huh," she repeated.

"now i can count to like, a trillion!" the young boy smiled.  
  
"i can count to numbers never recorded by the human race, not to brag," peridot chuckled.  
  
"woah... what's the biggest one recorded?"  
  
"a googolplex," peridot answered. she stood up and smiled, pacing as she explained the concept. "a googolplex is a one followed by a googol zeros. and a googol is a one followed by a hundred zeroes. it's hard for humans to comprehend this, but i get it just fine."

"that makes my head hurt.. followed by a googol zeros? what?!" steven whined.

"told you," peridot snorted.  
  
she watched steven fall backwards, laying down and throwing his arm over his eyes. he complained about how he didn't understand and peridot rolled her eyes, grinning regardless.  
  
"well, steven, maybe i could make a new nursery rhyme. it'll be way cooler." she said that last part as she flicked a piece of hair back.  
  
"yes! let's do it! i'd love to come up with my own thingie, since i loved them so much as a kid," steven replied.  
  
"let's? you want to do this together?" the gem asked hesitantly.  
  
"of course!" steven exclaimed.

"...huh."

**Author's Note:**

> 'huh' was supposed to be a consistent thing here lol


End file.
